


Bittersweet Symphony

by Aegwynn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: Even after years of estrangement, Wrathion's attraction to Anduin is undeniable. When they finally reunite, the tension is magnetic. (Written for my friends on the Wranduin discord!)
Relationships: Wranduin - Relationship, Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin - Relationship, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Bittersweet Symphony

“I’ve missed this,” Wrathion growled as he slid his hands over Anduin’s bare chest and abdomen, admiring the swell of his muscles. “I’ve missed _you_.” Soft, Anduin’s skin was so soft, yet the dragon enjoyed the way his muscles tensed beneath his fingers. There was a tightly coiled tension lurking beneath it all that beckoned to him.

“You never should have left,” Anduin said, whimpering softly as the dragon paused to brush a thumb over his nipple.

“Perhaps not,” said Wrathion, allowing his lips to brush the shell of Anduin’s ear and nipping playfully at the king’s earlobe. Wrathion was pleased to rediscover the thrill of this – of teasing out these fine pleasures until Anduin was left limp and trembling, until he was so overcome that it left him unable to move or speak.

It seemed not so long ago that they had spent their days lying in sun-kissed meadows and their nights hidden beneath linen bedsheets, learning the pleasures of the flesh. Frantic fumbling in the dark; one very, _very_ exciting night in the hot springs. Ah, yes, he remembered well what they had left behind there. Wrathion tried to conceal his admiration as he ran his hands tenderly over every groove, every scar of Anduin’s beautiful body.

“You were a boy when I left you then,” Wrathion mused, gentle hands pulling Anduin back against him until his swollen cock was pressed up against the king’s lower back. “But you are every _inch_ a man now,” he growled, his breath hot against Anduin’s neck. He slid his hands over the king’s abdomen, travelling lower, lower until his fingers _finally_ closed over Anduin’s trembling cock and slowly – infuriatingly slowly – he began to stroke.

Anduin cried out, arching his back as his head lolled back against Wrathion’s shoulder. Eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, Anduin began to thrust in time with the dragon’s hand, and Wrathion grinned wickedly as he slackened his grip only for the king to whimper at the absence. “I think you want this,” he said, twining his free hand through Anduin’s hair as he gripped the king’s cock at the base. “I think you’ve wanted this for years.”

One stroke. Two strokes. Three, and the king was straining against the dragon’s hold, fingers digging into his thighs as he frantically moved his hips in time with Wrathion’s hand.

“And if I have?” Anduin said, breathless, gasping. Wrathion swore as the king ground his ass harder against the dragon’s cock. It was almost painful – painful how much he wanted him, how desperately he craved him, how so many long, lonely nights had now led to this.

Wrathion gripped Anduin’s hair harder and wrenched his head to the side, exposing the tender flesh where Anduin’s shoulder met his neck. “Then you’ll get what you desire.” He nipped playfully at the skin, instantly soothing it with the touch of his tongue when the king yelped.

“And you’ll remember to be gentle.”

“I may,” said Wrathion, but Anduin’s body was telling him to be anything _but_ gentle. Each thrust ground his ass harder against the dragon’s cock, and as Wrathion whispered some delightfully obscene things in the king’s ear, Anduin tightened his grip on the dragon’s thighs until his fingers were white with strain. He let out another moan as his whole body tensed in response to the dragon’s touch, and it drove Wrathion wild: Anduin writhing beneath him, practically _begging_ him with his incessant moaning, and Wrathion’s own talented fingers stroking the king as they moved in unison.

“Wrathion, I – I’m going to – ”  
  
“Don’t you dare.” In one swift movement, Wrathion pushed Anduin down on the mattress, gripping his hips as he lifted them up and rose to meet them. He loved the sight of it: Anduin prone and whimpering, cock twitching, ass offered up to him – and only to him, he knew; that made it all the more sweet.

Wrathion sighed in contented pleasure as he took the vial of oil from the bedside and slowly worked his cock. Beneath him, the king was trembling, the muscles of his back flexing beautifully as he steadied himself in preparation for his lover. Leaning down, Wrathion trailed a series of searing kisses along Anduin’s spine. “My king,” he whispered against Anduin’s skin, taking hold of his hair and pulling his head back as at the same time he entered him. With a cry, Anduin strained against him, seemingly urging Wrathion to grip his hair harder, and as he slid his cock into Anduin’s gorgeous ass, Wrathion began to fuck him like that – hot and frenzied, with a fistful of Anduin’s golden hair.

Locks of the king’s hair fell loose with each thrust, but Wrathion didn’t care; Anduin’s insistent whimpers and pleas urged him on, until he couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t _breathe_ as he drank in their shared pleasure like he wanted to drown. He revelled in it, this sweet symphony of their bodies, hot and hard at first, but finally tender. And as Anduin tensed around him, Wrathion bid him release, and soon found his own buried deep within his king.

Later – much later – they lay tangled together, Wrathion’s fingers drawing lazy circles on Anduin’s skin, and Wrathion wished they could lay forever this way and never be parted again. 


End file.
